The goal of this conference is to present and discuss the latest information on the role of lipids in cardiac physiology and pathology, with emphasis on interdisciplinary interaction and diversity of ideas and scientific approaches. There is growing evidence that much of the high incidence of cardiovascular disease in the US is due to poor dietary choices and obesity. Further, it is now established that dietary lipids effect cardiac function and structure through alterations in substrate metabolism, membrane phospholipids, activation of gene expression, and changes in cell signaling by lipid mediators. Clinical benefit i seen with high intake of select fatty acids, while specific lipid compounds exert cardiotoxic effects. These issues impact the development and progression of heart disease through mechanisms that are largely independent of the vasculature. We will fully address these important topic at the 11th Annual Meeting of the Society for Heart and Vascular Metabolism, entitled Lipids in Cardiac Health and Disease: From Toxicity to Protection, September 29 - October 2, 2013 in Cambridge, MD. The goals of the conference are to provide attendees with the latest information on: 1) Effects of dietary lipids on cardiac function, structure and incidenc of disease, 2) Impact of cardiac phospholipid composition on metabolic and contractile function, 3) Lipidomic approaches to assess signaling, metabolism and membrane phospholipids, 4) Mechanisms of ectopic lipid storage (lipid droplets formation, regulation, and function), 5) Effects of obesity, type 2 diabetes, ischemia and heart failure on cardiac lipid metabolism, 6) Pharmacological and dietary manipulation of lipid metabolism for optimal cardiac health. The meeting format will facilitate interaction among trainees and junior and established investigators. The program includes 23 invited speakers, with representation from early stage investigators, women, and underrepresented minorities. Submitted abstracts will be presented as 15 min talks and posters. For trainees there will a featured session comprised of short rapid oral presentations of dissertation research. The proceeding from the conference will be published in the Am J Physiol-Heart Circ Physiol in series of featured review papers. Funds are requested for: i) registration and housing expenses of early stage investigators, ii) subsidizing the registration fee of trainees, iii) 4 travel awards from trainees selected for oral abstract presentation, and iv) rental of poster boards.